


As cold as Ice

by OffTheLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffTheLine/pseuds/OffTheLine
Summary: With the red shine from the fire and the yellow glow from the candles, he supposed they looked like straight out of a glamorous porn magazine. Chanyeol loved it and Jongin liked to please him.
 
Just a bit of self-indulgent porn.





	

They gave kind of a nice picture, Jongin mused, as Chanyeol hovered over him with a small grin.

Chanyeol had lain him down on a big white fur, naked except for the black rope that held his wrists together over his head. It went on for half a meter until it ended fastened to a bit of the fire-fender in front of the big fireplace.

With the red shine from the fire and the yellow glow from the candles, he supposed they looked like straight out of a glamorous porn magazine. Chanyeol had even placed a fancy tray next to him, where the lube, a glass of water, a condom and the plastic wrapper of the popsicle were positioned.

Jongin gazed from under his lashes up to Chanyeol, who just now tasted the green, icy treat. It looked kind of obscene how he sucked on it, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes fixed on Jongin. But everything they were doing was pretty obscene, so that didn't really add much more.

Jongin supposed Chanyeol liked how good they were looking right now. He had a thing for that, for creating scenes and positioning people. For beautiful things.

That's at least what he had told Jongin the first time they had had sex. Jongin could remember it clear as a day, the hushed whispers of how pretty he was, how beautiful, how Chanyeol was going to make him his muse.

He had, in a way.

And now he was lying here, all spread out for him. The heat from the fire flowed over his skin like a caress, but he knew the ice would come into play, too.

Chanyeol licked one last time over the popsicle, before he held it down, over Jongins mouth, so he could get a taste, too. He flicked his tongue out and lapped up some of the frozen treat.

It tasted like melon.

Before he could get a second lick in, Chanyeol retrieved the popsicle and placed it on the tray. Then, he grabbed both of Jongins thighs and spread them, so he could kneel in between them and on the white fur. One of his hand wandered down his inner thigh, the other stroking idle over his skin.

He let his fingers reach Jongins hole, purposefully navigating around his hard cock, and pushed two of them inside easily. Jongin moaned softly and closed his eyes. He had always loved it to get fingered and now, that he was already loose from before and lubed up, it felt even better.

Chanyeol scissored his fingers, stroking his inner walls and lightly grazing over his prostate. Jongin couldn't help the slight twitch of his hips, even though Chanyeol had asked him before not to move. It earned him an amused chuckle and another finger, that went in just as easy.

"I think you're ready." Chanyeol murmured in a low voice and carefully pulled his fingers out of Jongins body. He bent over to the side to grab the popsicle and a condom.

"Safeword out if it is too much." he said his usual phrase while he rolled the condom over his cock, before he looked down again in between Jongins legs. Jongin nodded, even though Chanyeol couldn't see it anymore and braced himself.

His muscles automatically locked, albeit he tried to keep his hole relaxed. Wouldn't do any good if he clenched too hard.

Then Chanyeol let the popsicle touch his skin, trailing it slowly from his perineum down to his hole, where he added to the pressure, just enough to nearly breach his hole.

A high pitched moan ripped itself from Jongin's throat, a sound he never had heard himself make before, but he couldn't really concentrate on it. Not with the ice cold pressure on his most sensitive skin and the heat from the fire in his back.

Only when Chanyeol pulled the popsicle back, his muscles relaxed. The blood in his veins seemed to have turned into molten gold and with every beat of his heart he seemed to grow hotter.

Chanyeol chuckled amused above him, making his cheeks burn. He hid his face in his arms, not being able to face the other boy.

"You love it, don't you?" Chanyeol asked huskily. He slid a hand up one of Jongins thighs and pushed them even further apart. "Look at me, baby."

Jongin bit his lip, but he couldn't possibly disobey. Slowly he lifted his gaze up to the older boy, who was looming over him. "I do." he whispered, not sure of his own voice. His reward was a happy smile that spread over Chanyeols face. He hummed satisfied and leaned down to kiss him. It was a fleeting kiss, not nearly enough to satisfy the need burning in Jongins guts.

"And you will love it when I shove that whole popsicle up your ass, won't you? So desperate for it." he chuckled. "And I love to watch you turning into my little slut. Always so good for me..."

He trailed the tip of the popsicle up one of Jongins thighs, making him grab the ropes around his wrists tighter. The sugary treat left a sticky trail and Chanyeol  twisted his body a bit to lick up a small patch of the melted ice. Jongin could only watch him with half lidded eyes and bit his lip again.

Then, without warning, Chanyeol pushed the popsicle in between Jongins cheeks, breeching his stretched hole easily.

Jongins whole body tensed up again which only made his muscles suck the ice in deeper.

"Oh God." he moaned, mind turned into mush with the unfamiliar feeling. The coldness of the ice seemed to bleed into him, making him writhe and clench around it. He knew it would only get colder, until it could burn him and hurt him, and the knowledge seemed to spike the adrenalin in his blood even more.

But before it came to that point, Chanyeol drew the popsicle back and out of him. For a moment his hole clenched around nothing, then a warm hand came in between his legs and two fingers pushed inside of him.

"Don't want you to get numb." Jongin could Chanyeol hear say over his own harsh panting.

The fingers inside of him pushed and pulled, gently rubbing against his inner walls, until he only felt warm all over again. When they brushed over his prostate he moaned surprised. Normally, Chanyeol loved to get him riled up without touching either his cock nor his prostate.

"You do so well, baby." Chanyeol said with a fond smile on his face. Jongin couldn't look away from it, even if he tried, even if he was embarrassed beyond relief.

"Only for you." he whispered, trying to give back some of what he was feeling. Chanyeol bent down to kiss him again, at first chastely but within seconds their tongues tangled and slid against each other. It did a good job in letting Jongin forget about the treat still in Chanyeols hand, as he pushed up into the kiss, pulling on his restraints.

But he was soon reminded again, because Chanyeol used the moment he pushed up again to let the ice glide in between his ass cheeks, gliding inside his hole and out again.

The moan that ripped itself from Jongin's throat sounded more like a hiccup than anything else.

This time Chanyeol wasn't slow or gentle, he pushed the popsicle deeper inside of him with every thrust, until he could force the whole thing inside, aside from the wooden handle.

Jongin couldn't even moan anymore, just gasped and shuddered at every icy push and pull. He broke out in a sweat, his body heating up like there was no fire behind him to keep him warm, and somehow there never seemed to be enough air in his lungs.

Although his body seemed to get hotter with every second, the ice inside of him could keep up with its temperature. Only a small trickle of melted ice dripped out of Jongins body every time CHanyeol fucked it into him, staining the fur beneath him. The ice remained cold and hard, unrelenting, as it was pushed inside of him with force.

"God, Jongin, I could eat you up. Told you, you would be a slut for it." he heard Chanyeol growl out, but his mind was too hazy to keep up with it, all his thoughts a molten mess as he tried to get used to the ice cold stretch inside of him.

Normally it wasn't hard, to grow accustomed to the stretch of his ass. He could handle a plug or dildo, even a vibrator inside for a long time, and Chanyeol had fucked him enough for him to crave the feeling to get split open by his cock.

But this was different, such an alien feeling. The cold was freezing his brain up and his body couldn't really handle what was thrown at him, shooting out adrenalin without a pause.

He wanted to free his arms, to grab Chanyeol and kiss him again, feel his heat up close, his skin on his, and he wanted his cock inside, wanted to feel his heat and how it burned away the coldness from the ice.

He only realized he had stuttered all of that out in between his shaken gasps, when Chanyeol kissed him again with a groan and pulled the popsicle out of him to fill him up with his cock.

Jongins voice was raspy by now, his moans gravelly and animalistic as Chanyeol fucked into him, taking away all the coldness. He nearly sobbed when he hit his prostate and arched his back in a futile attempt to get closer, to get him deeper.

And then there was the ice again, the cold wetness against his quivering stomach. For a moment he thought that Chanyeol was trailing it over him again like earlier, but it didn't move, just vibrated with every thrust that sent him rocking.

The cold seeped into him again, albeit much slower, much more bearable. And there was the heat inside of him to balance it out, it made him feel like he was held in between sun and ice, burned on either side.

Big hands grabbed his hips and lifted him up, making the popsicle slither down a bit as his lower body was lifted up. Chanyeol leaned down to get closer to him, or maybe just to bend him even more, until he was nearly bent in half, lower back propped up on Chanyeols knees.

"Tell me how much you love it." Chanyeol grunted out in between the snaps of his hips, as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside Jongin. At this angle he brushed over Jongins prostate with every push inside.

Jongins threw his head back, moaning low and long. "So much." he breathed out, voice barely above a broken whisper. Luckily, Chanyeol thought it enough, because Jongin wouldn't have been able to form any more coherent sentences.

The ice was nearly on his chest by now, melting and dripping cold fluid over his pectorals and nipples. It was really too much, the cold numbing his skin, but he couldn't d anything about it, just endure every tickle and trickle of the fluid, ever cooling gush of wind that flowed over his skin.

The rope cut into his skin hard as he tugged at it with all his force, but everything, the cold and the pain was forgotten with every thrust from Chanyeol.

He felt the mind-numbingly hot tension in his groin grow, himself nearing the edge and as Chanyeol thrust grew more erratic and wild, rough and hard, it flowed over, taking him with it.

He groaned and gasped as his cum shot on his stomach, staining him even further, and he clenched hard, his whole body a trembling mess.

It seemed to tip Chanyeol over as well, because he could feel his hips stutter and heard him moan. A few more shallow thrust and he stilled, his hands still holding Jongin up.

Jongin could feel every ounce of energy being drained from his body, and as he came down from his high, the cold seemed to grow.

Chanyeol, as observant as ever, grabbed the by now half molten popsicle and laid it back on the tray. His warm hands soothed over the cold puddle on Jongins upper stomach and chest, rubbing the warm back. He smiled down at Jongin who smiled back groggily.

"Tired?" Chanyeol asked and slowly pulled his cock out of Jongins body, careful as to not hurt him.

Jongin nodded and let his legs getting stretched out on the floor.

Chanyeol stood up, got rid of the condom and let his gaze take in every detail of the beautiful boy beneath him, before he went to the couch table and picked up his camera.

Jongin whined as he saw it but as he was still bound up he couldn't do much more than glare at Chanyeol.

"It's too embarrassing." he whined and Chanyeol chuckled as he scrolled through the settings on the camera and changed them up to accommodate for the low light from the fire and candles.

"I like to have proof of my masterpieces." he answered and Jongin whined again, hiding his face in one of his upper arms.

That was, until something cold touched his stomach again and he tried to jerk away from it on instinct.

Chanyeol had dropped the popsicle onto him again, so it laid in the small puddle of green water it had created before.

A hand gripped Jongin by his chin and forced him to move his head so he was looking at Chanyeol again.

"Be a good boy." Chanyeol ordered with that fierce eyes, that always made him feel small and obedient.

He swallowed as Chanyeol stood up again and brought the camera up to his eyes.

"Don't look so scared, baby." he said in a soothing voice. "You're so fucking gorgeous like that. Would like to keep you like this all day, all bound up and ready for me. I know you love it, don't you? To be my obedient little slut."

Jongin bit his lip as he felt himself react to Chanyeols words. He was still almost hard and he felt himself blush all over at those dirty words. And Chanyeol was right, he loved to be like this for him, wouldn't mind one thing the older boy had in mind for him. And Chanyeol made always sure that Jongin loved whatever he had in store for him.

He heard the shutter click multiple times as he gazed up at Chanyeol, feeling all riled up again. He sucked for a moment on his lower lip before he released it, swollen red and glistening. Chanyeol groaned and took another photo.

He let the camera sink for a moment and looked at Jongin, all sprawled out for him on the fur. The flames from the fire threw golden shadows all over his body, flickering and licking up his sides.

"Show me, Jongin." Chanyeol rasped out and Jongin knew what he wanted.

Slowly, he brought his legs up, bending them at the knee and pulling them as far up as he could, until they were nearly touching his chest and the popsicle. He felt himself grow hot as he presented himself like this, without a shame. Chanyeol had seen it all.

He still let out an appreciative groan as he brought the camera up again, taking Jongin in from head to toe, in all his wrecked glory.

When the skin on his chest started to feel numb again from the ice, Jongin lowered his legs back down and Chanyeol put the camera away to finally release the younger boy.

He put the ice away again and started to unknot the ropes that had held Jongins arms until now.

There were some red marks from all his tugging at them, but nothing that wouldn't disappear within half an hour.

Only when Jongin brought his arms down at his side, could he feel the ache in his muscles for being stretched out into one position this long.

Chanyeol rubbed a small towel over his stomach and chest, clearing all the wetness away and rubbing back feeling into him.

"Maybe I'm going to put some ice cubes inside of you someday soon and leave you with it until they are all molten down." Chanyeol pondered in a serious voice. Jongin shuddered at that thought but tried to will the arousal away. Both he and Chanyeol couldn't really get it up this soon after having cum, so if he got aroused now, it would only result into Chanyeol binding him to a bed and shoving a vibrator up his ass. He loved to torture him like that.

"I want a hot shower." he replied with a small pout and poked one of his fingers at his stomach, where some of the molten ice had left a sticky trail.

Chanyeol chuckled and finished rubbing him dry.

"My Mom's coming home in about half an hour, so you'll better use your own shower." he told him and Jongin frowned a bit at that.

"After you fuck me into a mess like that, you think I'm going to be fine with my shower? Yours has massage sprays all over." he grumbled and sat up. He had only gotten a good look at Chanyeols shower a few times, but that had been enough for him to crave it with his muscles so sore. The servant's quarters weren't equipped badly, but of course they compared in no way to Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head while he coiled up the rope.

"You just don't want to get dressed." he chided him, but Jongin could hear in his tone that he had won. Perhaps Chanyeol felt a little bit guilty for letting him lie on the floor for so long. The fur had cushioned him a bit, but that hadn't deterred from the hardness of the floor.

Chanyeol stood up and held a hand in front of him that he gladly took. His knees were a bit weak and just to get his point across, he leaned heavier onto Chanyeol.

"I let you use my shower-" Chanyeol said, his eyes glinting with the same sort of mischief they always held when he wanted to screw Jongin.

"- if you wear the costume next time."

Jongin recoiled slightly and huffed angry through his nose. 'The costume' Chanyeol was talking about was much more accurately described with 'lingerie with cat ears and a butt plug tail' and he had fought tooth and nail when Chanyeol had first presented it to him.

"And you're going to shave all over." he added as if in an afterthought.

"That's in no way proportional!" Jongin hissed at him and freed himself from Chanyeols grip around his waist. He took a step back but as he moved he felt all the sore muscles again screaming in protest.

For a fraction of a second he was tempted to give in, but then, fortunately, his mind cleared again.

"Alright, what about you can shower the next five times in my shower?" Chanyeol answered amusedly, as if they were haggling at the market.

"The only way I'm going to say yes is if I can use your shower after every time. _And_ after dance practice." Jongin shot back, certain that Chanyeol would never agree. He was always careful to not have Jongin longer in his rooms than necessary, for fear to get caught by someone.

"Okay."

Shocked, Jongin stared at Chanyeol, who wore that dumb smug expression again, despite them both standing there stark naked and arguing over shower time. Kind of surreal.

"But you have to be careful that my mother won't see you."

Jongin felt himself nodding and when he realized he had kind of agreed with it, it was too late.

Chanyeol already had grabbed his wrist and tugged him after himself on his way to the stairs.

Jongin kind of felt as if he had been tricked.

"On Friday she's going away, until Wednesday, so make sure you're all shaved by Saturday morning. I need to enjoy this as much as I can." Chanyeol happily exclaimed and Jongin could only groan.

That deal was a desaster.

This guy was a desaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a second part, but it will take a while. I like to write a lot of stories simultaneously, so it takes quite a long time to finish one, even if it is as short as this.  
> Also, English is not my first language, as you may have guessed from how I write, I just hope it's still enjoyable to read for most of you.
> 
> And as a safety note: Please don't use regular Popsicles while having sex! I've read up a bit on this and the sugar in the ice can cause yeast infections(yikes), especially if they are used in vaginal intercourse. Nobody wants that.  
> For the sake of porn and reading flow I let them get frisky with a regular one, but it's way safer to make one out of normal water or buy a sugar free one.  
> And always stay safe :)


End file.
